The Carver
Hash'bor'kanibal, better known as The Carver, is the Dekn Lord of Pain, Torment, and Cheese, and the first Emperor of the Dekn. He was the first Dekn brought into existence, and acts as De'ebo's personal avatar and vessel. He is also part of The Joys. Carver appears as the main antagonist and secondary character in ''The Knight Shift'', and the main antagonist in the Arknthology as a whole. History Backstory Origins The Dekn were the first beings created by the Hethe, and Hash'bor'kanibal was the first of them. The prime Hethe, De'ebo, crafted Hash'born specifically to be its vessel: a conduit for its power, and an avatar which could walk amongst his other creations.Hash'born hated his form, comparing his skeletal body and hard, red flesh to the "finished" forms of his fellow creations. However, he was also gifted with unique shapeshifting abilities, and was able to use them to create new forms for himself. De'ebo also gave Hash'born morality, making him the first being (outside of the Hethe themselves) to know the difference between right and wrong. The Hethe told Hash'born tales of their past actions: what had come before, how they toyed with their creations, and how they would erase life in an instant with the End Times when they grew bored. Hash'born recognized that the Hethe were evil; he decided to try to subvert the control of his creators by evening out the scales, keeping good and evil in a state of balance in Existence. The War Begins Hash'born initially lived with the Dekn in The First Tree, realizing that this was good. When the Arkn made their first attack, Hash'bor realized that this was bad and helped defend the Tree. However, when he saw the Arkn being slain and defeated, he secretly took the form of Arkn and aided them in battle. With his help, the Arkn were victorious; they seized control of the Tree, claiming it as their own. Hash'born returned to the now-homeless Dekn and helped them regroup. He revealed that he had gotten behind enemy lines in the midst of battle, and was revered amongst the Dekn for his bravery. Hash'born rose up as leader of the Dekn; using his firsthand knowledge of the Arkn, the Dekn were able to launch a counter attack and reclaim their Tree home. Hash'born became their first Emperor. From then on, he secretly lent his aid to whichever side happened to be losing in the conflict. Among The Arkn Some time after this, the Arkn and Dekn realms were created by the Arknmagus Raziel. During the tentative peacetime that emerged as the enemies built their empires, Hash'bor'kanibal continued using his shape-shifting powers to hide amongst the Arkn. Despite everything he'd done, Hash'born realized that lending aid to the Arkn and Dekn wasn't enough to create true balance; he was still a puppet of the Hethe, who often worked to undermine the balance he'd created. Realizing that true balance could not exist, and that Existence could not thrive as long as the Hethe held power, Hash'born decided to subvert the control of his creators: to take power from the Hethe by creating a new universe, where they had no control. Hash'born knew that the Hethe craved entertainment, and would wipe Existence when they grew bored. In order to keep them entertained (and distracted), Hash'born continued allowing the pantheon to use his vessel to explore, create, and destroy. Meanwhile he began working on his master plan: the Prophecy of the Arknza, which he left to be discovered in the ''Arknchron''. Hash'born then set about creating the players to fulfill the prophecy: his children, the Arknangels, all of whom would be gifted with a measure of his own Hethian power. In the guise of a beautiful Arkn soldier, Hash'born worked his way up the ranks to become the Arkn Lord of Power and Truths. He began an intimate relationship with the renowned Arkn warrior Abaddon, who had been chosen to carry on his legacy through an offspring. Together, they created a son: Raphael, the first Arkn to result from procreation. Some time later, they produced a second son, Asmodeus, to keep Raphael out of trouble. Hash'bor'kanibal also used his looks and prowess on the battlefield to catch the attention of King Gilgamesh. The king knighted him, and Hash'born became his favorite warrior (and lover). The king apparently became aware of Hash'born's true nature in time; however, he continued their affair, as he recognized the power and control it granted him. (It is possible that this, too, was due to Hash'bor's influence.) The Storn Around this time, Hash'bor'kanibal also learned that Gilgamesh's partner, Kry'atha, the Arkn High Priestess, was unhappy in their union (due in part to a failed attempt at producing a child). Hash'born seduced her, and passed some of his own Hethian power onto Kry'atha; she would go on to (unwittingly) pass that power onto her own child, born through her second lover, Jos’sephine (the daughter of Raziel). The union between Hash'born and Kry'atha eventually produced an offspring: Eris Storn, the first Arkn-Dekn hybrid. Hash'born hid this child from Kry'atha, claiming that the procreation had failed. Deeply distressed, Kry'atha left her sisters and submitted to Hash'born, trying two more times. These attempts lead to the creation of two more offspring, Xerex and Barith. Soon after Barith was formed, Kry'atha discovered Hash'born's true identity as a Dekn. However, she evidently kept that information to herself for the time being. The Inquisition King Gilgamesh began to fear that he would lose his influence and control among the Arkn. He began using Hash'born as his personal spy, secretly keeping tabs on his subjects. To keep the Arkn fearful, he had Hash'born carry out covert attacks on Arkn cities. One city, Callowind, was even raised to the ground on the charges that their ruler had harbored a single Dekn. Gilgamesh blamed these attacks on a fearful, skeletal Dekn warlord named "The Carver", whom he claimed preferred to strike under a cover of darkness. When the time was right, Hash'born revealed to Gilgamesh that Raziel had broken his vow of celibacy, producing a family with a commoner — and that his daughter, the magi and prophetess Jos’sephine, had produced a child with Kry'atha herself. Enraged, Gilgamesh ordered Jos’sephine and her daughter to be killed, and accused Raziel of treason before the Council of Paradisium. When the Council refused to take action, Hash'born used his Dekn mental powers to manipulate them into sentencing Raziel. Raziel's family was sentenced to death, and he was set to be stripped of his honors and exiled from society for a millenium. When Hash'born arrived to arrest Jos’sephine, he found that she had already been killed by a magick explosion. However, her infant daughter (who had inherited the power he'd passed onto Kry'atha) was still alive. Hash'born spared the infant's life (after presenting her to Gilgamesh and letting him name her), and gave her to Raziel, who left her in the care of a noble magi family. Shortly after this, however, Hash'born helped Gilgamesh orchestrate an Inquisition against the magi of Paradisium. When the magi family that had taken in Raziel's granddaughter was killed in the purge, Hash'born ensured that Ambriel was placed safely in the care of the Choir. Creating the Infernous To cement "The Carver" as the great enemy of the Arkn, Hash'born and Gilgamesh concocted a plan. The two of them arranged to battle in humanity's realm, under the guise of Hash'born being envious of Gilgamesh's deification and wanting to "reason with" him; Hash'born carried Gilgamesh's own sickle blade, Imulsyr (which he had "stolen") into battle. After Gilgamesh's human army (and a number of Seraphim) had been slaughtered, Gilgamesh sent Phobos away to inform the Council of Hash'born's betrayal; after her departure, Gilgamesh spoke a series of words in the Hethian tongue, generating a massive shock wave that destroyed the remaining Seraphim (save for Phobos). In the wake of this destruction, the images of the Paradisium Council appeared in the sky before the duo, accusing Gilgamesh of treason. Before they could act, however, Hash'born beheaded Gilgamesh and reverted to his true form, revealing himself to be the Dekn Emperor before the horrified Council. Promptly upon leaving the Arkn, Hash'born — now known as "The Carver", and the greatest enemy of the Arkn — brought the bones of Gilgamesh to a place of pure darkness, where he began to construct The Infernous. Hash'born used Immulsyr to carve out the skull of Gilgamesh, fashioning it into a set of knuckle dusters; the blade became known as the "Killer of Kings", stained with the blood of Gilgamesh. According to legend, Gilgamesh's fear and agony began to form itself into a source of pure power; The Carver used this to fuel the molding of the realm, trapping Gilgamesh forever in this state of agony. Gilgamesh became known to the Dekn as "The Heart of The Infernous". (In reality, however, he rested comfortably in his own cell, and was able to come and go as he pleased.) Once the prison was complete, Carver allowed Gilgamesh to transfer part of his living legacy into a child before sealing him away in darkness. This child, their offspring, was deposited by The Carver on the steps of the Elysia palace, to be raised by Lazarus Del'Phar as the new Arkn king. More Deceptions and Offspring Following his reveal and departure from the Arkn, The Carver went on to produce many more offspring. Despite knowing of Hash'born's deception, Kry'atha still loved him; this love (though possibly born through manipulation) led her to forgive him and denounce her ways as an Arkn. This pseudo-defection turned the former Arkn Priestess Kry'atha into Kry'toha, the Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. Unbeknownst to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, she would go on to spawn one one last Storn: Clubs, the only pure (birthed) child of the Dekn. He was deemed the Prince of the Infernous, holding rights to Emperor-ship should his father ever fall. After King Uriel took the throne, The Carver continued to mingle among the Arkn under various identities. He produced a child with the First Arkn, Gynesis; their son, Az'uh'ra'el (or Azrael), was one of the original Arknangels, and went on to become a powerful knight. Shortly after the creation of Azrael, Hash'born came together once again with Abaddon (wearing yet another disguise) and produced yet another child; this third son, whom Abaddon named Raguel, was born to take its place among the Arknangels in case its siblings failed to fulfill their destiny. After The Carver and Kry'toha ruled together for some time, she left his side and went off in secret, only to be seduced once again by him (this time with The Carver pretending to be a lowly Dekn commoner). The two produced their final child: a newly spawned-from-the-cluxious daughter named Jezzebellus, who was soon after dubbed the Princess of the Infernous. Kry'atha did not agree with her child's position, and confronted The Carver about it, only to learn that he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her. In the end, Kry'atha was thrown into a deep pit of The Infernous by The Carver, on the request of his manipulated daughter. The Watchers Incident Over time, an incident arose involving The Watchers. This party of Arkn, originally dispatched to the human realm to study humanity from afar, found human women beautiful and mated them; to their surprise, these women gave birth to their children: the Nephilim, who spread throughout the Earth. Asmodeus claimed that The Carver was one of The Watchers, and that he was responsible for encouraging them mate with human women. While Carver had a Nephilim child, it was unknown how and when this child came to be, and it's debatable whether this was true. Irregardless, The Carver informed the Arkn Council of The Watchers' actions and the existence of the Nephilim. He told the council that if the information gathering party of Arkn were not returned to The Golden City, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. The Intermediary Council met; they decreed that the children should be slain, and that each of the Arkn who were involved in their creation would be arrested and returned to Elysia. 176 of The Watchers were captured and publicly executed. However, a few of them, including Asmodeus and the leader of The Watchers, Azazel, initially escaped capture and hid among humans, observing the slaughter from a distance. Only a few of the children (who were sealed away in secret by Raziel and Vine) and Watchers survived the purge. The Knight Shift ''(Act I) When The Carver learned of the Scrolls of Creation, he planned to use them to create his new, Hethe-free universe. Under the encouragement of Redgrave, The Carver located Malek (who was in possession of the Scrolls) and explained his plan. Malek was more than willing to help; however, since he had torn himself into numerous pieces, he was no longer a true Hethe, and was unable wield the Scrolls under his own power. Thus, Malek set about archiving the Scrolls until he could locate a suitable vessel. Eons after The Carver had betrayed the Arkn, the Arkn Cabinet gathered together and proposed an plan to kill his in his own realm. Their initial choice was King Uriel; to their surprise, Uriel declined, claiming he wouldn't kill a fellow Arkn, no matter how corrupt. The Arkn Cabinet moved on to their next choice: Uriel's son Ellpagg, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles. Ellpagg had already proved to have quite the fire in him, and they secretly hoped that his anger would result in his own corruption (thus proving to the masses that the Dekn were so evil that they were capable of turning even the greatest of Arkn to darkness). Ellpagg willingly entered The Infernous. His memories were stripped, and he was left vulnerable to whatever torment The Infernous and The Carver had waiting for him. Ellapgg was given a camera, which had a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of his eternities. During this time, Carver occasionally would appear to frighten and disorient Ellpagg; sometimes, he took the form of Ellpagg's supposed human friend, "Ed", while other times he would appear as a red-skinned monster. Soon enough (eight eternities after Ellpagg's imprisonment began), The Carver revealed himself and began his personal torments of Ellpagg. This continued until he was able to trick Ellpagg into using his revolver to shoot himself, claiming that doing so would allow him to "escape". Ellpagg foolishly did so, and ended up killing himself instead. Shortly after Ellpagg's damnation began, The Carver was approached by Uriel. He was on the run from the Valkyrium for numerous crimes (including beheading one of the Arkn Lords, escaping from prison, and abandoning his station), and needed a place to hide. Uriel had learned from Malek about the Scrolls of Creation, and was willing to create a vessel in which to hide them; however, since doing so would require his own death (and a trip to The Infernous), he requested that The Carver give him control over realm in return. The Carver agreed, and Uriel seized the Scrolls and threw himself into one of the .Reality engines, destroying his body and recreating his essence countless times over in .Reality, as a human named Alex Winter. Thus, the Scrolls were sealed away in the body of one Alex until the day they were to be put to use. [[The Logs of Cedric Kharon|''No More Truths]] In between torturing Ellpagg and making a deal with Uriel, The Carver took breaks to meddle with Cedric Kharon (the son of the Hethe). He first visited him while he was helping a factory crew harvest Tears in The Beyond. Carver initially disguised himself as a cockroach, finally revealing himself to Cedric (after he realized that ordinary insects couldn't survive in The Beyond). After changing into his true form and attacking the workers, Carver menaced Cedric; he tore off his arm, and temporarily swapped it with Ellpagg's severed arm (which Redgrave had cut off), allowing Ellpagg to receive a double dose of Hethian blood. Later, as Cedric and his crew were traveling through a forest, The Carver sent a monster called a God’tera’angun'' to attack them. The party was saved by Az'uh'ra'el, who beheaded the creature. The Arknangel invited them back to his castle, where he gave Cedric a mission: find the Paradox Players, including Ellpagg, and take them to Elysia. Cedric journeyed to The Drain, hoping to gain entrance to The Infernous and rescue The Knight. Malek appeared, and agreed to retrieve Ellpagg for them. After Malek entered The Infernous, however, The Carver took Ellpagg's form (while Ellpagg was still "dead" from the gunshot) and replaced him; the trick worked, and Malek took the disguised Carver instead. Malek delivered "The Knight" to Cedric's party as agreed, and the ruse seemed to work. After several days of travelling, however, Malek turned his gun on "The Knight"; realizing that he'd been caught, Carver transformed into his true skeletal form and attacked the party. Cedric and his companions barely managed to escape, and the escapade cost them the life of their cricket companion, Scabs. [[Michael's Camera|''Michael's Camera]]'' (Season 2) ) threatens Michael Knight.|left]] Shortly after this, The Carver returned to The Infernous to find that Ellpagg had been rescued by Malek for real. He entered .Reality, taking over the vessel of a man named Luke Anton. Carver located Michael Knight, Ellpagg's Guarded Human, and threatened him with a handgun, ordering him to give him up the location of Ellpagg. Carver smacked Michael around to draw out Ellpagg, and the two squared off briefly before sitting down to tea. The Carver informed Ellpagg that the Hethe required his presence, and needed him in The Infinity Hallway. However, this was revealed to be a trick, and Ellpagg was captured and returned to The Infernous as a prisoner. Later, before the events of May 15th Catastrophe, Michael tore into .Reality and met up with The Carver. The Carver informed Michael that The Hethe were coming for him, and threatened him. Much to The Carver's surprise, however, Michael revealed himself to be possessed by a "Fallen Hethe" named Edgar Kharon. "Edgar" taunted The Carver and then shot him in the head, killing his vessel. ''The Knight Shift ''(Act II) The Carver was sent back to The Infernous, now a prisoner of the cage he once built. He found himself in the company of Ellpagg, and the two talked and planned to find a way to escape together. However, because The Carver was now a prisoner, the Infernous started to meld to what he feared most. Ellpagg and Carver were separated long enough for The Carver to experience his own personal hell, culminating in a corrupted, red-eyed Ellpagg coming to full power and torturing him. While beaten, The Carver still managed to defeat the illusion. Upon returning from his personal torment, The Carver began attacking Ellpagg. The two had a violent confrontation, during which they mentioned the other ArknAngels and how The Carver was one of them (through being bound to the body of Luke). Carver beat Ellpagg to the point of near death and skinned his arm, before suddenly being overpowered. After mocking and jeering at him before the Cloud9 audience, Ellpagg briefly departed to contemplate his situation. Ellpagg returned to the living room to find that The Carver was bleeding from the wounds he'd sustained in their fight. Carver explained that his human vessel was slowly taking over in the Infernous, making him mortal – and that he would soon die from his injuries. Ellpagg departed to seek help from the Hethe in the Infinity Hallway. The Carver's fate was left unknown afterwards; however, he appeared to have died, as his power passed onto Ellpagg, transforming him into a strange being that was neither Arkn nor Dekn. After this, Ellpagg found The Infernous empty, signifying that The Carver was no longer present. ''The Knight Shift: End Times Several weeks after Ellpagg escaped from The Infernous, The Carver intercepted him as he attempted to return to Michael's house to confront Persophelus Crow (Michael's new Guardian). By repressing his memories, The Carver managed to manipulate Ellpagg into entering The Infernous again via the entrance in Michael's garage. Carver initially pretended that he and Ellpagg were human friends on their way to a costume party (much like the first time Ellpagg had entered the realm). He gave Ellpagg a rubber mask version of his knight's helmet, and donned a paper mask of Alex Winter's face for himself. After taking a moment to silent the loud souls beyond the garage door, Carver punched Ellpagg in the face; this awakened the real Ellpagg, and the two of them fought, with Ellpagg getting a dizzying beatdown that left him bleeding. The Carver claimed that Ellpagg never truly escaped The Infernous; that he'd been there the entire time, and (among other things) he'd forced him to cut his hair as a sign of the "upcoming war". After Carver subjected Ellpagg to various forms of torment and trickery, Ellpagg finally lost patience after The Carver mocked Uriel; he beat The Carver down and knocked him out on the floor, only for the real Carver to enter the Garage, revealing that Ellpagg had actually been interacting with a shade made from an orange. After more trickery and taunting, Carver admitted that everything he'd told Ellpagg was a complete lie, and that he couldn't trust anything he told him. However, Carver couldn't resist tricking Ellpagg one last time, convincing him that he needed to climb into a garbage bin to exit the Garage. Michael's Camera ''(Season 3) The Carver met up with Michael Knight again, after Michael was gutted by The Hooks Killer. Michael immediately assumed that The Carver was trapped in the Infernous like himself, and the two struck up a deal: in exchange for becoming Michael's guardian, Carver would him out of the Infernous, and they would assassinate Cecil Xenith and take over Arkaissa together. However, The Carver seemingly betrayed Michael, departing on his own and leaving Michael behind in the Infernous. Eventually, Michael was broken out of the Infernous by "Edgar" (now revealed to be Azrael Winter). After his escape, however, Michael was promptly taken over by The Carver. Carver used his vessel to send a message to the Arknangels, warning them of the oncoming war. In the midst of this, Carver informed Michael that he was not, in fact, an Arknangel. Ellpagg discovered that The Carver had manipulated others into thinking Michael was an Arknangel. In reality, Michael had been The Carver's Nephilim son the entire time, and was bred to be his vessel; The Carver had managed to finally use him as such, due to Michael's agreement on the deal. Using Azrael, his underling, as a shade, Ellpagg released a shard of Malek (which took him over) and went forth to battle The Carver. However, The Carver managed to escape shortly after he arrived. Frustrated, Azrael remained in .Reality to try to hunt down the Persophelums. After Azrael was sent to the Infernous (via being killed by Samael Crow), The Carver showed up to torment him. Caver played Russian Roulette with Azrael, using his personal handgun; after all the shots were revealed to be empty, Carver used Imulsyr to gouge Azrael's eye out. He told him that he planned on going after every thing in Existence and destroying them all. When Azrael retorted that he and the other Arkangels would stop him, Carver responded with progressive torments, severely wounding Azrael's arm (and other body parts). When he was finished, Carver cast Azrael out of The Infernous so that he could deliver the message to the other Arkangels that he was coming, and that no one was truly ready for him. The next time Azrael was left in The Infernous (having expended all his power rescuing Tobias Kestler), he once again encountered The Carver. He attempted to fight him, but proceeded to undergo persistent torment by him. The Carver grew infuriated with Michaelis for not realizing what he truly was based on his power; he revealed that he was, in fact, the Hethe known as De'ebo, and branded Michaelis with a brand that would burn whenever one of the Hethe came near. Before leaving again, Carver warned Michaelis that the next time he saw him, he wouldn't be in his current form. Paranoid, Michaelis shot Michael Knight in the face, mistakenly believing him to be The Carver in disguise. Upon realizing what he'd done, he broke down, and The Carver left. ''Solar's Crimson ''(Season 1) When Azrael once again became trapped in the Infernous some time later (due to PTSD brought on by killing Michael Knight), The Carver appeared and tormented him with various strange antics. Carver informed Azrael that the Infernous was no longer under his control, and hadn't been for some time. He explained that he had handed over control of the realm to Uriel, who made a deal with him after he betrayed the Arkn. Leaving the Infernous, Azrael summoned Ellpagg to inform him of his father's betrayal; Ellpagg was furious at Azrael for interrupting him, and beheaded Azrael's beloved teddy bear. Saddened, Azrael met with Delphar, who agreed to confront Ellpagg on his behalf. After facing Ellpagg and noting his odd behavior, Delphar informed Azrael that Ellpagg had taken a piece of The Carver with him when he left the Infernous. He explained that this aspect of The Carver had been gradually warping his mind, and was essentially molding him into Carver's spiritual successor. Ellpagg appeared and attacked Delphar, leaving him badly wounded; Delphar barely had enough time to charge Azrael with some of his power and send him away before dying. Azrael found himself teleported to The Beyond, and then back to The Infernous; as he became lost and disoriented, The Carver taunted him with strange and frightening behavior. Azrael finally found himself in the Garage, where he denounced The Carver and his role as an Arknza; he angrily removed his signature vest, swearing off any further association with the supernatural (and leaving Michael's camera behind in The Infernous). Some time after this, Ellpagg appeared in the Garage. The Carver taunted him, shoving an inflatable pickle into his face; Ellpagg responded by biting a hole in the pickle (causing it to deflate) and throwing it across the room. Annoyed, The Carver, punished Ellpagg by beating him and injuring him with his blade, then puppeting his body and forcing him to pick up the pickle. This revealed that The Carver had not only been warping Ellpagg's mind, but had the power to control him in any way he chose (and often did so just to anger and frustrate Ellpagg). At that moment, Gilgamesh's soul (which had been released from its cell in The Infernous) took over Ellpagg's body ("Prisoner of War"). Recognizing his old friend and lover, The Carver greeted him warmly (and with a punch). The two of them revealed to the camera that Gil had been Carver's secret partner all along, and that they had never truly hated each other. As the broadcast cut off, The Carver crowed that no one would see "this" coming. [[MedBoy789|''MedBoy789]] After the video revealing Gilgamesh's return and alliance was uploaded to the Solar's Crimson channel, Azrael informed Raphael of Gil and Uriel's treachery. Raphael made his way to The Carver's and Gilgamesh's current location (a place between the realities, resembling a hotel room), and the three of them had a meeting. Gilgamesh mocked the failure of the Arknza fellowship, while Carver told him that they had essentially lost, and should just give up already. Raphael departed from them feeling distraught and angry. A short time after this, The Carver met up with Asmodeus. The two of them made their way to Tobias's house, intending to harm him, only to catch both Toby and Azrael (who had just showed up to warn and protect Toby) by surprise. The four of them held a conference by the side of Toby's pool; Azrael told an incredulous Toby that The Carver was "God" (which he affirmed), and Asmodeus and Carver explained to Toby his importance as a prophet (while threatening him). Azrael and Toby were briefly sent to The Vale by Asmodeus for "time out" (due to their sass), and the meeting ended with Toby being thrown into his pool by Azrael for protection. Azrael and Toby were both transported safely to Toby's new home in a pocket dimension (courtesy of Delphar), while The Carver destroyed Toby's old house. Fate The Battle of the Arknza (Universe A) As the End Times began, The Carver arrived at the Paradisium to face the six ArknAngels. He was accompanied by his army, the damned prisoners of the Infernous. Included among them was Ellpagg, possessed and controlled by the spirit of Gilgamesh. While Ambriel weaponized the Paradisium, Carver's army attacked and Raguel was slain, but not before wounding Carver. Azrael and Raziel attempted to converge on Carver, but were cut off by Ellpagg, who killed Raziel when he attempted to reason with him. Raziel's spirit was absorbed by Ellpagg, giving him the strength to break free of Gilgamesh and separated from him. While Ellpagg and Azrael were fighting Gilgamesh, The Carver fights Uriel and Raphael, who are defending Ambriel as she weaponizes the city. Gilgamesh was slain, and Azrael was mortally wounded in the process; Azrael told Ellpagg that he was at peace and wanted to die a hero, and offered up his power to him. Ellpagg accepted and killed Azrael, absorbing his Hethian-blooded power. Uriel and Raphael managed to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Clubs showed up with his own impressively large skeletal army. Clubs fought off the two as The Carver exited, going after Ambriel. Raphael attacked Clubs and fought him; as he prepared to deal the fatal blow, Carver re-appeared and stabbed Raphael in the back at the last minute, seemingly killing him. Uriel showed up (having escaped Clubs's army), and he and Carver battled. Uriel fought Carver to the last breath, but The Carver ultimately defeated him. Before he died, Uriel used the last of his power to seal the gates of the city, protecting Ambriel as she finished weaponizing it. Ambriel sacrificed herself in the city's core, awakening it with her own Hethian blood, and battled The Carver and both armies. Carver and Clubs retreated as their armies were attacked, but were chased by Ellpagg. As Ellpagg caught up, Carver turned on Clubs and killed him, absorbing him fully into his own power. .|left]] A fully-powered Ellpagg and the now fully-powered Carver battle, while Ambriel and the city destroyed the army behind them. As the army was defeated, Ambriel's essence died, having exhausted all of its power. The Paradisium's rings crashed down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. As the ocean rose, Ellpagg and Carver took their fight air-born unto the tallest mountain in the Aethierium. As they battled and the last ring of the Paradisium fell, Carver used a hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive dragon-like beast. The beast fought Ellpagg and nearly killed him, until a massive, serpent-like creature (one of the guardians of the Paradisium) rose out of the sea; it fought the dragon beast as another Guardian, a Stag, showed up and healed Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver went to attack the Stag, but was interrupted when another guardian showed up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged lion. It attacked Carver and fused with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians followed suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg struck down Carver with a stab through his chest, but succumbed to the massive power outburst and died. Malek, Cedric and The Jester showed up as The Carver was mortally wounded. As Carver appeared to die, the sky split open and De'ebo appeared. Impressed by the fight, but annoyed by The Carver's death, De'ebo revived Carver at full power and commanded him to kill the trio, promising him that he would be granted the true power of the Hethe. De'ebo possessed Carver and fought the three. During this fight, Malek was able to connect with Carver's consciousness, and the plan was explained; Malek understood, and dropped his weapon. As he did this, De'ebo-Carver stabbed him in the chest, causing him to become pure energy which was absorbed into his weapon. Cedric and Jester tag teamed De'ebo and fought him off, but the fight was cut short when De'ebo stopped it, splitting from Carver. De'ebo congratulated them on actually being able to fight him, and in return, asked Cedric if he wanted to join him. Cedric agreed, under the condition that Ellpagg was revived, which he was. As De'ebo granted Hethian status to Carver, Redgrave showed up and summoned the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, channel this new influx into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls (much to De'ebo's dismay). As he did this, he exhausted all of his remaining power, and was consumed by the flow, destroying himself as .Mainframe was powered and unleashed. While this happened, Carver's former weapon was revealed to have been an Arkn Trap, with Malek possessing it to fake his own destruction. Malek emerged and merged with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing his raw Hethian power of creation, which exploded into a new universe outside of their own. De'ebo attempted to destroy the new universe, but failed, as he wasn't the creator of the new universe: Carver was. With The Carver's existence obliterated, the newly created universe was left godless and untouchable by the Hethe. This was revealed to have been The Carver's plan all along: to arrange for De'ebo to grant him the power to create a new universe where the Hethe didn't control everything, and life could thrive. The Battle of the Arknza (Universe E) Unbeknownst to Carver, due to the machinations of Azrael (prior to the End Times), a second new universe was created. In this reality, Azrael appeared long before The Carver's threat of War was an issue, and trained alongside the Arknza. He helped them to befriend one another and master their powers, avoiding the pitfalls of their counterparts in Universe A. Aided by Malek and their newly strengthened friendships, the seven Arknangels – including a far more stable, uncorrupted version of Ellpagg (whose place in the Infernous was taken by Azrael) – fought back against the Carver as a united force and overpowered him, destroying him completely. With his puppet dead, De'ebo cut ties to the universe and departed, along with the rest of the Hethe. This deprived the Arknza of their Hethian blood (and power) and granted them mortality, allowing them to live normal Arkn lives. Personality The Carver is a conniving, highly intelligent being. He is a master manipulator, and seemingly derives pleasure from manipulating others and getting them to dance to his tune. It is possible that he sees manipulating others as a way of fighting back against his original purpose, since he was created by the Hethe (whom he resents) to be used as a "shell". While his demeanor is consistently somewhat unsettling, The Carver often plays with masks of personality; his mood, behavior, and demeanor change accordingly depending on the appearance he is wearing, as well as who he is dealing with at the moment. Notably, when inhabiting the vessel of another being, he tends to adopt that individual's personality traits; when using the vessel of Luke Anton, for example, he is more boisterous and outgoing, with an irreverent and insulting sense of humor. Appearance The Carver is capable of both shapeshifting and taking over the bodies of others, and can appear in an infinite variety of forms, depending on who sees him and/or what he wishes them to sees (or, in some cases, what they are capable of comprehending). To Cedric Kharon, The Carver appears in his natural form, that of a tall, red, skeletal creature with bat-like wings and bull horns, bearing many scars in the shape of animals on its bony body. When he utilizes one of the various animal's traits (the default being a bull's horns and a snake's tongue), the scars bleed, yet cause no visible harm to The Carver. Ellpagg is apparently able to glimpse this form through The Carver's human vessel; he finds this form indescribably hideous, and finds it difficult to look at (which Carver states is "how he likes it". When he appears to the Arkn (namely, Gilgamesh), Carver takes on the beautiful, eye-pleasing form of a fit Arkn soldier with perfect skin. In his human form (both in the Infernous, and after officially taking the vessel of Luke Anton), Carver appears as a tall, slightly heavyset young man with curly dark hair and dark eyes. During Ellpagg's torments, Carver appears in this form to pose as Knight's "friend", Ed. (On at least one occasion, however, he shows himself as a multi-armed, red-skinned demonic creature.) Michael Knight sees The Carver as Luke Anton; however, the two have never met, so there is no recognition factor. Powers and Abilities As the avatar of De'ebo, The Carver's power seems to be unmatched by any other being (such that even before he reveals his identity, a few beings, including Raziel, Malek and Cedric, strongly suspect his Hethian roots). His Hethian power is equal in strength to Raziel's, and possibly even greater; however, while Raziel used his power to craft realms, The Carver transferred his to the Arknangels, giving each their own measure of Hethian blood. The Carver possesses all of the usual mental powers of a Dekn (telepathy, telekinesis, psionics, etc). He is one of only two beings capable of absolute possession (the other being Malek). In addition to this, Carver seems to be able to use magick, an ability normally reserved for Arkn; notably, he is one of the only known beings who can use Shading: an extremely rare form of Chaos Magick (known to be used by only three individuals) which allows for self-duplication. He is seemingly able to create a shade from anything, including inanimate objects. He is also a master of torture, having the rare ability to inflict immense physical pain in others with a mere finger snap. One of The Carver's most remarkable abilities is his shape shifting: he is seemingly able to take on any form or disguise. He normally uses this power to induce fear in others, as he possesses the uncanny ability to appear as whatever causes the most torment, pain and suffering in his victims — generally disturbing things, intimidating beings, or personal psychological fears, including the unknown (and even the impossible). Combined with his torture skills and abilities, The Carver is able to drive nearly any being to insanity, dragging out his victim's every personal fear and horror and playing upon them. Quotes Trivia * Carver was created by Zayne V. (who also portrays the character) and DeathlyLogic. * In-universe, The Carver was hinted to have loosely inspired the Biblical figure of Lucifer. (However, Ellpagg's story more closely resembles the tale surrounding Lucifer.) * The Carver is called both "Hash'bor" and "Hash'born" at various times. * The Carver fathered more offspring than any other figure in The Arkn Mythos: in addition to his eleven biological children (Raphael, Asmodeus, Eris, Xerex, Barith, Clubs, Jezzebellus, Michael Knight, Uriel, Az'uh'ra'el, and Raguel), he had a hand in the creation of Ambriel and Ellpagg (who were created "secondhand", using his Carver's own power). * According to DeathlyLogic, while The Carver took great delight in tormenting, controlling, and manipulating Ellpagg, he did genuinely care about him and hated having to corrupt him. * The Carver's greatest fear (while not elaborated on) was that Ellpagg would become more cruel and monstrous than himself, and powerful beyond his control; this may have been because it would have prevented him from carrying out his plans. Gallery CarverinbeyondKSscreen.png|The The Carver as he appears in The Beyond in The Knight Shift. The Carver.jpg|The Carver's monstrous Infernous form (The Knight Shift). HashBorKanibal.png|Imprisoned Carver converses with Ellpagg. ImTheCarver.png|The Carver as he appears in the Michael's Camera video i died. CarverAttackAzrael.png|The Carver carves Michaelis's eye out. CarverAlex1.png|The Carver in his paper Alex Winter mask. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Avatars Category:Progenitors Category:Dekn Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Hethe Category:Warriors Category:Nobility Category:Rulers Category:Criminals Category:Defectors Category:Possession Victims Category:The Caste of Titans Category:Joys Category:Feared Ones Category:Negatives Category:Tears Category:Warminds Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe A)